


All To Myself

by chunkyloverfiftythree



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Brotp, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunkyloverfiftythree/pseuds/chunkyloverfiftythree
Summary: Sammy worried about Marko. But he'll never tell him. (just a soft drabble, nothing much happens)
Kudos: 19





	All To Myself

Sammy found it painful to watch.

He always considered himself a very empathic person and that went tenfold for people he cared about; people he loved. Now, with jaw clenched and a permanent grimace, he was witnessing Marko being egregiously manhandled to certain death by Lance Archer.

When Marko first told him who he would be facing that week on Dynamite, he brushed it off as a joke. Yes, Marko is a great athlete; strong, lean, and quick, but he’s twice as small and half as heavy as Archer, odds which would go against even a GOAT!

He kept his worry to himself, of course. Marko had faced a mountain of prejudice and discrimination because of his size and Sammy couldn’t find a right way to voice his concern without pushing any of those buttons. Plus, he didn’t want to be that person anyway. Marko had an energy that made you believe in him and Sammy was his #1 fan. Well, #2 fan. Marko was Marko’s #1 fan, as we all should be our own #1 fans.

Sammy was watching from the locker room on the TV. He knew there would be no way he could be ringside and maintain his heel persona with his friend being thrown around like a rag doll. Even if he tried to pull an Oscar winning performance out of the bag, no mask could conceal his concern for Marko’s safety. He couldn’t take it anymore. Abruptly, he snatched up his things and made to leave, he took a napkin and a marker and scribbled a note to Marko, placing it on top of his things before exiting the room.

_Had to bounce. See you back at the hotel - you’re killing it out there! S x_

Once in the room he stripped off and took a hot shower, letting the spray gently massage his skin as it bounced off his body, chipping away at his tensions. He changed into some fresh boxers, and was sitting leaning against the headboard, going over the footage he’d taken on this trip for his vlog, when there was a knock at the door. Putting the camera down, he padded over to the door and cracked it open.

“Marko, my dude, are you OK?” Sammy moved to the side to allow his friend to enter the room, noticing the wince with every step, and how his movement was slow and shaky; like a doe learning to walk for the first time. Marko responded with a groan, and by face planting the bed. Turning his face to the side, he huffed, attempting to blow a tuft of unruly curls away from his mouth.

“Backpack” He muttered; a command but barely.

Sammy, who had followed close behind him since he entered the room, was on it. He gently tugged at the straps that were tight over Marko’s shoulders and worked his friends arms through one by one. Laying the heavy bag on the floor he moved his hand to brush the hair away from Marko’s face, tucking a thick strand behind his ear and pausing with his fingertips on his jaw.

“Bro, you dead?” He smiled through the fear, trying to transmit comfort and warmth in his whisper soft touch.

“That’s undetermined. Ask me tomorrow.” He moved to sit up, breaking Sammy’s contact, but not before playfully snapping his teeth towards Sammy’s outstretched fingers, a childish glint in his eye. Sammy yelped and pulled his hand back. “Dude!” he screeched.

Marko just smirked and hopped off the bed, stumbling towards the bathroom. “ Lance Archer can’t keep me down bro!”

When Marko emerged a short while later, Sammy was already in bed. He startled as a cool draft of air hit his back as his sheets were pulled back. The cool instantly replaced with warmth as Marko shuffled his body in close, nose tickling the back of Sammy’s neck.

“Bro?” he questioned. “Shhhh,” Marko sighed, “Sleep.”

Sammy did just that.


End file.
